Fabina Future
by BlackCat46
Summary: "This is what I promised when I started work." Fabina are in their office and Fabian tells her what he said he d never do. I own nothing except plot.
1. Chapter 1

"This is what I said when I first started work."

"What?"

I proceed to explain everything.

*"You`ll fall in love with one of the women you work with."

"Trust me, Mya, I won`t. I promise you now, I will never fall for a co-worker."

"Mm-hmm, sure you won`t."

I look at my 8 year old sister in the dark.

"You think I will, don`t you?"

"Mm, yup, I do."

"Well, just you wait and see. I wouldn`t ever date one of them."*

"I have stuck to that promise, for all these years. But I met this one woman and she`s just purely unforgettable. I love her."

"Who is she? What does she look like?"

"Go and look in a mirror."

Nina pales and stares at me. Our office is deserted, only we`re here.

"Do you mean...?"

"You, Nina, yes. Will you... marry me?"

The young American woman nods.

"Yes."

**There we are. Sorry it`s short. I hope you all had a great holiday and that this year brings you good luck. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

I hug her, the sweet young American woman, who I`ve known since we were 16.

I ring round my family, telling them.

Mum said "Oh, that`s fantastic! When`s the wedding?"

"4th of next month."

"Great! Congratulations. See you soon."

"Bye."

Then I call my uncle.

"Hello?"

"Fabian! How is things over there?"

"Fantastic. Better than fantastic actually. Nina and I are getting married on the 4th of next month."

"Oh, congratulations, my boy. Is she the young lady who visited the store with you three years ago?"

"Yes, she is."

"Oh, lovely girl. I like her. Is she still cheeky and fond of apple pie?"

"Yeah and I think she always will be."

"I hope so. So, I`ll see you soon?"

"Yeah, you will."

Then I call Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, it`s Fabian."

"Ah, hello. Are you OK?"

"Better than OK."

"_Sweetie, who is it?__"_

"Is that who I think it is, Jasper?"

"_Dada, who there? Who on phone?_"

"And... oh my God."

"Yeah, hold on."

"_It`s Fabian. Just hang on a second, he has something to tell us. _Go on."

"Nina and I are getting married on the 4th of July."

"Congratulations. Is she still a girl of mystery?"

"Not changed a bit. Still the same cheeky, mysterious and beautiful Nina."

"Aw, that`s fantastic."

"So, how`s life with you?"

"What can I say? Jamie won`t stop asking to speak to you, even though his cartoons are on. And the baby, well... she`s sleeping at the moment. Trudy`s just watching the TV, half asleep. I can`t blame her, Alissa keeps her up all night."

"How old are they now?"

"Jamie`s 18 months and Alissa`s 1 month old. _Hold on, Jamie! I`m talking, just wait a second._"

"_Dada, please come play!_"

"_Not yet, just hang on._"

"_Jasper, what`s going on?"_

_"Jamie`s yelling, and I`m on the phone._"

I laugh to myself.

"_Well, sort him out._"

"_I can`t sort him out, I`m talking on the phone._"

"_I`ll do it. Come here, sweetie. Let`s play with your train set, hmm?_"

"Sorry about that."

"No, don`t worry. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and wound up, mainly. Thrilled for you and Nina, obviously. Hey, I want to let you know, kids can be a proper pain. I`d advise waiting for a bit, until you`re over 25. Though it really is your choice, a word of advice."

"I`ll take it."

"And you must be feeling on cloud Nine, right now?"

"Yeah, I am. Is everyone feeling well?"

"Yeah. Nobody`s sick, but Trudy and I are really tired, because Jamie`s potty training and Alissa`s awake 22 hours of the day."

"Well, Nina and I`ll come babysit for you if you fancy a night out?"

"Will you?"

"Sure thing. Nina wants practice and I`m more than willing to help you guys out."

"Thanks, we`d love that. When are you free?"

"Um, tonight, tomorrow but not the day after, Mum, Dad and Ade are visiting us. But, the day after that until next month, yeah, any time."

"Thanks. Is tomorrow night good?"

"Yeah, great."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I turned to Nina, who had told our friends.

"We`re babysitting tomorrow night."

"For who?"

"Jasper and Trudy."

"You what? They`re married? They`ve got kids?"

"Yeah. I was pretty stunned too. But _c'est la vie, _hmm?"_  
_

"I suppose. Guess who recently got married?"

"Who?"

"Joy and Mick. And Amber`s in a designing agency, Alfie`s working in a kids' theme park. Patricia and Eddie are in a rock band together with Mara and Jerome, who have a little boy, only 2 months old."

"A month older than Alissa."

"Who?"

"Jasper and Trudy`s baby."

"Do they only have one?"

"No, two. Jamie`s 18 months."

"Cute!"

"And guess what else?"

"I can`t wait to hear this."

"Victor and Vera got married and moved to Arizona!"

"You`re kidding me!"

"Nope, deadly serious."

The whole world went dark and Nina shrieked...

**There you are, another chapter. Until next update, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nina? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I`m fine. Just a bit shocked, that`s all."

"Why`d it suddenly go dark?"

A voice whispered in my ear.

"_Chosen One... take the talisman. Take the talisman... Chosen One._"

"Where is it?"

"Nina? Who are you talking to?"

"_Ask the Care Keeper, the one who knows. Take the talisman..._"

"Who is the Care Keeper?"

"_Dark and feminine, her who cares. Gentle and sweet, she has your wares._"_  
_

"Who is it?"

"Nina, are you OK?"

"Fabian, I think we have another mystery on our hands..."

**Sorry, it`s short and kinda rubbish, but I have to be quick. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea. Just we have to find this person, the... uh... _Care Keeper,_ and apparently this person`s dark and feminine and sweet and gentle? Who?"

"We both know who it is, Nina."

"And apparently they have a talisman of some sort?"

"OK, you`ve lost me."

I look at him.

"Who did you think it is?"

"Well, up until you said _talisman,_ I thought you meant Trudy. But then you said talisman and that`s when you lost me."

I was hit with my "Let`s go and investigate" feeling.

"I want to go and talk to her."

"We can have a quick word when we go babysitting."

"What time?"

"Uh, about an hour or so. Nina, are you sure that this isn`t just a random memory of the past springing up at you?"

"Positive. Besides, what does a talisman look like?"

"Dunno. Sometimes it`s a necklace, they`re the most popular kind. Other times they`re in the shape of a staff. And the most rare kind is the shape of a human child. But maybe this is just a bad memory of the past coming into your mind and giving you weird sensations again."

"Well, I hope so. I mean, can you imagine one of her kids being a natural protective talisman? I`d take the necklace idea first."

"Y`know, Nina, I was thinking. Have you ever thought of having kids?"

"Once or twice, but maybe we should wait. You know us, forever evading death, even where it seems totally impossible to evade. We have all the time in the universe to have a family, don`t we?"

"Maybe. But the future that lies ahead is the future that lies untold."

"Would you stop with those quotes of wisdom? I swear, we are a right weird couple. I mean, the chosen one and a complete _computer _person."

"Funny. So are you still thinking that maybe Trudy is the Care Keeper who holds the talisman? Why do you need one anyway? It`s not like your life is in danger and you desperately need one, is it?"

"You`re right. But I can`t help thinking that I do need this one."

(An hour later.)

"Oh, thank goodness. Hey, Jasper, they`re here!"

"I`m changing Alissa`s nappy at this very second, and Jamie`s in need of his teeth cleaning!"

"Can`t you do both?"

"I`ve only got two hands, Trudy!"

"Oh, fine, I`m coming! Hang on just a minute, please."

Trudy ran upstairs and left us to it.

"Right. What are you going to do, blab everything to her and hope that she has the thing?"

"Oh, yeah, cos that`ll look dead subtle. No, I`m going to have a quick word with her, at some point. Just let me think of how to put it."

Trudy ran down, clutching a cute little boy.

"OK, Mr Fussy."

"Who they, Mama?"

"This lady is Nina, and this gentleman is Fabian, and they`re looking after you tonight."

"Where you going, Mama?"

"Daddy and I are having a night out. Don`t worry though, sweetheart, we`ll be home when you wake up."

"OK, Mama."

Then Jasper ran down, the baby in his arms, sleeping.

"Hi, you two. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

"We really appreciate this, you know. We haven`t had a proper night out since Jamie was born."

I really didn`t know what to say to them.

"Well, we just hope you have fun."

Trudy jumped into "Mother Mode" the way she did when Amber used to go on a date with a random guy.

"OK, Jamie`s bedtime is 7 o'clock. If Alissa wakes up, there`s bottles in the fridge and nappies next to her changing table. She probably won`t need a change or a feed until about 10-ish, but the stuff`s there just in case. Make sure Jamie goes to the toilet before bed, because otherwise he`ll wet it. We`ve left some spaghetti hoops in the microwave for his supper. Help yourselves to anything you fancy. We`ll be back at about 1:30 to 2 o'clock, so feel free to do what you like. We have a choice of DVDs if you fancy watching a film, and we have all the channels, so you don`t have to miss your shows. We have coffee, tea and lemonade if you fancy a drink. I wouldn`t advise touching the alcohol, but that`s up to you. And if Jamie plays you up, feel free to bribe him with his mega mint ice cream, just make sure to clean his teeth afterwards."

We nodded, then she turned to Jamie.

"You be good for them now, darling. I don`t want to hear any reports of you playing them up and screaming, OK?"

"Yes, Mama.

"Good boy."

She faced us.

"And he`s not allowed any sweets or chocolates or hot drinks before bed. Don`t let him convince you that he is, will you?"

"No, don`t worry."

Trudy smiled at us, then Jasper gave me the baby and they left the house.

Jamie said sweetly "Can we play a game?"

"What game did you want to play?"

"Ring a ring o' roses. It`s really fun and Mama taught me all the words. Or we could play paints. Or play with dough. Mummy makes a special dough and we make little toys."

Then a voice whispered "_Get the talisman... Get the talisman..._"_  
_

**Well, another chapter. Kinda rubbish but there you go. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jamie, sweetheart, do you know anything about a talisman?"

"Yes, Miss Nina. Mama tell me that me a talisman and so is Dada. Ally is a special type of magical girl. She can protect us all if she squeals. Mama is our protector."

My jaw fell. This sweet little boy is a talisman?

"_Give me the child, the talisman._"

"Jamie, did Trudy tell you if somebody wanted you?"

"Yes, Mama tell me that a spirit was after me. I`m a Starcloud talisman, Mama said so. Dada is a Sunset Talisman and he protects us in the day. Mama cares for us, which is why she the Care Keeper. Ally is a Moonbeam Key, but even Mama not know what that means. I protect people against falling stars."

This sweet little boy, 18 months old, telling me what he is? I looked at Fabian.

"Jamie, what else did your mum tell you?"

"She tell me that when I`m bigger, I`ll be able to face Daria. The spirit. But I have to be a 12 year old to have enough strength to beat Daria."

I picked him up. He snuggled up close.

"Chosen One, Nina."

"How did you know? Did Trudy tell you?"

"No, Mama not. Not Dada, either. Me know. Me can sense you Chosen."

"I can keep you safe, Jamie. I won`t let this spirit get you."

"Nice lady."

Fabian went to Alissa as she screamed.

I hugged Jamie. He hugged me, too.

Fabian brought back Alissa.

"Here she is. She`s so small, isn`t she?"

Jamie said "Yes. Mama said that I was twice her size when I came."

"She`s a moonbeam baby."

Fabian said "Trudy told me that Alissa was born at night, during a full moon and in the beams. And Jamie was born during a camp out on a cloudless night."

"Yes, I was. Mama tell me she was happy when she saw me."

"I`d be happy to see my baby, too."

"Mama tell me that she love me and Ally, and so do Dada."

"I don`t doubt that they do. They love you because you`re their babies."

"_I WANT THE TALISMAN! BRING HIM TO ME!_"

**Well, another chapter. Hope you liked it. Until next time, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, I can`t! He`s only a baby! I can`t give him to you! I won`t!"

"Nina, who are you yelling at, at all?"

"Her! Daria!"

"I hear her, too, Miss Nina. Don`t worry, I won`t go anyway, there`s no chances, Mama says so."

"_If the child`s mother is the problem, she is as good as dead._"

"No! You leave them all alone! Leave them alone!"

"_I want the talisman! Bring him to me and I will leave his parents and sister alone._"

"Leave them alone!"

(11.30)

"Hello?"

We`d been sat in the kids' room all evening while they slept.

Trudy tiptoed in, and saw us watching the kids.

"Aw, well done. They`re usually impossible to get to bed."

"I think little Jamie had a bit too much psychic contact with the spirit world."

"What?"

"He told me that you told him that he`s a talisman."

"Yes, he is. He`s the Starcloud talisman. He has to be 12 before he can face this spirit. How did you know that he was a talisman?"

"I can hear the spirit, too."

"Can you?"

"Yes. I was told by Miss Frobisher-Smythe. In her lifetime. You knew her as Emily Grant."

"Oh, the old lady you took a shine to?"

"Yes, that`s her. Well, she told me that I was the Chosen One."

"And Eddie was your Osirian? Yes. Well, look at this. You`re the Paragon and Eddie`s your Osirian. You can probably both hear the spirit. I heard her the other night, telling me to give her my Jamie. Jasper thought I was going around the twist as I was yelling no at the top of my lungs. I don`t think he can hear her now. But I definitely can and I don`t want to give away my baby."

"I don`t blame you, I wouldn`t want to give away my baby either."

"I just want to keep him safe and well and with me. I`m thinking about moving them into our bedroom. I don`t want to take any chances. You know what I mean, don`t you?"

"Every mum`s worry. Her babies. Well, yeah I know."

"I love them, Nina. I really do."

"Trudy, we all know you love the babies. Come on, come to bed. You need to sleep."

"I want to move the babies into our room. I`m scared for them. That Daria spirit`s after them."

"Relax, it`s all in your head."

"It`s not in her head. It`s happening to me and Jamie too. Do as she says, because Jamie could be at risk."

"Oh, you kids. Fine, Trudy, we`ll bring the kids into our room. if it helps you to sleep, we`ll put them in the bed with us."

"Could we?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She ran and gave him a huge hug. They put the two kids in their room.

(Back home.)

"OK, Nina. Are you satisfied now?"

"I`m OK, just worried for their safety."

"_You will suffer for your impertinence, Chosen One..._"

"Um, Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my life is in even more danger..."

**Well, another chapter. Hope you liked it. Until next time, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
